Most Bizarre
by Lady Skywalker13
Summary: Clark, Lois, and Bizzaro. AU short story. Total smutt. Just for fun. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Most Bizzare

Author: LadySkywalker13

Summary: This is just a total AU smutt fanfic dealing with Clark, Lois, and Bizzaro. The characters will be acting very out of character. I'm not  
elaborating on a lot of details because I want to get straight to the point. This won't be an epic or full length fic, just a short story. Also, I'm totally brushing over the whole Lana subject, like she doesn't even exsist in this universe or something.

I own nothing save for the plot.

Up and up he soared, dazed by the incredibly powerful punch that the farm boy unleashed on him. His eyes were scrunched tightly closed as the air rushed past him. His face distorted in the blaring sunlight, causing him even more pain. He finally opened his eyes to see that he was flying up into the planet's atmosphere. For a brief moment, he was confused. What did the Kryptonian think? Once he fell back to the ground he would just continue in his crusade. This small stunt would never stop the powerful phantom.

That was when he felt a tremendous pressure around his stomach and the air leave his lungs. Something had slammed into him at a very fast rate, causing his ascent into space to accelerate. He looked down and saw a dark man with eyes full of hatred looking back at him. He felt his back begin to burn as they raced towards the yellow sun. That was when it dawned on him. He had a weakness; the young star burning brightly in the sky.

At first all he felt was fear. There seemed to be no escape.

But no. He had only _just_ got here! He couldn't…wouldn't be gotten rid of this soon.

With all the strength he could muster, he jammed his knee in between the being's legs. Without waiting to see the reaction he had aroused, he quickly slammed his head into the nose of his enemy, causing a few flecks of his own broken, blue skin to chip away revealing the glowing green that lay beneath. This also rendered a moment of confusion in the manhunter's actions, allowing the phantom to slip out from his grasp. The phantom didn't hesitate to take this opportunity. He sent one, two, three kicks at super speed into his opponent's torso.

The Martian Manhunter lost his breath, but quickly regained his composure. He went in for a punch to the phantom's face, but the phantom was quicker. He deftly dodged the hit and landed his own into the Martian's neck. The Martian knew that this was a battle he could not win, at least not now. He flew off into space to regain his health and prepare for a new approach.

The phantom rested for a moment, suspended in the black of space. He smirked knowing that had won this round. Then the consciousness of is pain came back. He needed more kryptonite to heal himself from what the manhunter and Clark had done to him. He sped off, back to earth. His destination was a 33.1 lab where Luthor had told him that more kryptonite was being stored. After that, he would return to Smallville to finish what he had started; eliminate Clark Kent and assume the persona for himself.

Clark Kent stared at the retreating form of Lois Lane as she walked out his front door. His mouth was agape.

_What was she talking about? Did she really just forgive me for…for _grabbing_ her ass?_

He turned around to face his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, cousin to Lois Lane. She had that knowing smile that he so hated spread across her face. Then it dawned on him.

"The phantom," he stated as he plopped onto his couch.

Chloe broke out into laughter. "Wow Clark, never thought you had it in you!"

"I don't," he protested. "It was that phantom. Obviously. She must think I'm crazy or something now."

Chloe sat down on the couch next to him. "Oh please. You know you're just a little bit jealous that it wasn't you."

Clark couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you on something? What are you talking about?"

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Clark, I see the way you look at her...and then look away. The way you went rigid when she hugged you. Clark I know you, sometimes even better than you do. It may not be a full blown crush yet, but you totally have a thing for my cousin."

He was at a complete loss for words. He didn't even know what to think let alone how to retort. His mouth still hanging open he just managed to get a couple of grunts and "ugh"s out.

She let out another small laugh, patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm gonna go now. Have a good night, lover boy."

All he got out was a "Hey!" in indignation before she was out the door.

Pain seared through his body and he relished in it. The glow of the kryptonite got brighter and brighter as he held it to his wounds allowing himself to heal. Just as the pain reached to a point of pleasure, the rocks lost their green hue and shone white. He dropped them to the ground and looked up, a cocky glint shining in his eye.

Only one thought played through his mind then. It wasn't defeating Clark Kent. It wasn't world domination or anything of the sort. It was a girl. He closed his eyes and remembered her curves and how they felt in his hands. He promised her 'another time'.

"I believe that time has come," he said in an almost growl as he felt the animalistic side of his testosterone take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois had just entered her apartment, a goofy smile played across her lips. She thought back to how oddly great it felt being so close to Clark, hearing him talk to her in such rebellious manner. How is it that he knew exactly how to play to her fantasies? He was right when he said that she loved a guy who broke the rules.

She may never have admitted it aloud, but she had always thought that Clark had the potential. She used to love to spy on him when would work on the farm back when she lived at the Kent house. To watch him when he never wore a shirt which allowed her to see the sweat beads roll down his perfectly sculpted back.

She shook her head suddenly. _Get a grip, Lois. It's _Smallville_ for heaven's sake!_

She laughed at her foolishness and went to the refrigerator to grab a drink (and to cool herself down a bit). She went into the living room and sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. She immediately engrossed herself into the news and updates on what was going on in Smallville. That was when she heard a knock at the door.

She turned the TV off and went to answer the interruption. No sooner had she opened the door when her visitor had flung themselves into her, causing her feet to leave the ground as she was whisked away to the wall opposite the door. Her body slammed into the wall just as she was about to go into martial arts mode and kick the ass of whoever was doing this to her.

But all thoughts of fighting left her mind when she looked up into blue eyes that contained nothing but thirst and desire. She looked up into the blue eyes of the man she had just scolded herself earlier for fantasizing about; the eyes of one farm boy, Clark Kent. Or at least he looked like Clark, but his eyes had a personality that she had only seen once, in the office of Lex Luthor.

She was about to ask what the hell had gotten into him when suddenly his lips claimed hers. His arms seemed to slither around her hips and his hands felt up and down her back. She pushed his face away just enough to tell him off, but he ignored it and went back in for a second kiss, forcing her to forget her anger. His hips slowly pushed against hers, making her think of only thing; something that she knows that she shouldn't be thinking about when it came to Smallville!

Just as she started to let go of her inhibitions, he broke the kiss causing her head to swim as if she were a starving man who was denied food. He grabbed her eyes with his own and said in a low, husky voice, "Meet me in the loft of the barn. Tonight."

With that he let go of her and was gone faster than he came, leaving her to catch her breath leaning against the wall, clutching at her heart, wondering if she had dreamt it all.

The loft of the barn. It seemed like the perfect place for him to have his bit of fun. He had been there only once before, but knew all about it from the memories he had taken from Clark.

The phantom smirked at himself for his ingenious idea. The loft just seemed the perfect, kinky place to him. It was secluded, yet not exactly indoors and you can see the sunset or moon perfectly through open window. The couch may be a little uncomfortable, but he doubted that that thought would even cross their minds.

As reached his destination of the Kent farm he used his enhanced vision to see Clark inside the house. He didn't feel like any type of confrontation right now. Only one thing was on his mind. So, he silently crept into the shadows of the barn, and thought about her.

How her scent filled his nostrils, her taste seeped into every inch of his mouth, and her warmth slowly faded from his hands. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. He felt his pants start tighten just at the thought of it.

The sounds of a door closing brought him out of his small reverie. He looked around the corner from inside the barn and saw that Clark had just walked out the front door. The phantom watched as the farm boy got into his car and drove off.

"This is going all too perfectly," he chuckled to himself. "I just hope he'll be gone long enough." He walked up to the loft and lay down on the couch with a cocky glint in his eye.

"Why am I doing this?" Lois Lane asked herself for the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. She was in her car on the way to the Kent farm. She was also a wreck. She couldn't stop compulsively checking her make-up in the rear view mirror.

"Why am I so nervous? Why am I even doing this?" She let out a frustrated sigh as she heard her repeat that question yet again. "It's for a bit of fun. Can't say you haven't fantasized about it before," she said to herself. "Obviously he needs a friend to take his mind off of things. And you gotta admit Lo, you desperately need a good time right now."

She tapped on the wheel and in a more confident tone added "Yea, this is just what the doctor ordered." She cranked up her radio as she headed off for her one night of Lois-gone-wild.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, just after dusk. It was also quiet, eerily quite. Lois slowly crept up the steps of the barn looking for Clark. When she reached the loft she called out his name. The only source of light was the full moon hanging in the open window. It threw shadows out in every direction making it almost impossible to see anything else.

She walked over to the couch to find it empty. She was just about to turn around to go check the house and suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You came," he whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath brush against her skin causing the hairs on her neck to prickle up in delight. She turned around to face him without breaking his hold on her.

"You sound surprised." She actually surprised herself with the sexy tone she used in her voice. It was unlike her. Not very many guys got to hear it.

"I'm never surprised," he whispered.

She almost melted in his arms, but held herself back. "So I finally get to see another side of you. I must admit, as much as I like it, I find it most bizarre."

He chuckled softly. "That is the best way to describe me I think."

"Alright Mr. Bizarro, how would you like to get this started," she asked, still speaking in her seductive tone.

"I like that name." He could hear her heart start to race. She wanted this just as bad as he did. How could Clark never have noticed her before? She was obviously in to him, even if she didn't know it.

Without wasting anymore time he grabbed her form behind her neck pulling her lips towards his and gave her a deep, passionate kiss that took her completely off guard. He started to suck on her bottom lip eliciting a sigh escape her. He had just parted his lips to allow tongue to enter when he pushed him away.

His eyebrows came together in a mixture of confusion, disappointment, and frustration. She smiled when she saw the reaction she wanted. "Please Smallville," she panted. "You didn't think I'd let you take complete control of the situation, did you?"

She gave him a mischievous smile, grabbed him by his jacket collar and swung him around so that they were standing in front of the couch. She pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms in one swift movement. Then pushed him onto the couch and with her foot, forced him to sit back.

The phantom couldn't have been happier with how this was going. It gets so monotonous when a girl completely submits herself to your every will. He liked the bit of fight that Lois had in her.

She sat down on him, straddling his waist and picked up where they had left off, this time allowing their tongues to enter the equation. They explored each other mouths with such a ferocity that many moans of pleasure could be heard. He quickly undid the buttons of her jacket and stripped her of it while kicking his own shoes off. She followed his example and took her own boots off then reached for the bottom hem of his shirt.

They broke the kiss just long enough to allow his shirt to be lifted over his head. She looked briefly at his sculpted chest and bulging muscles before smiling up at him and groaning for the lack of his touch. He obliged her by going in for another kiss on her lips, then trailing down her neck where he stayed to suck gently just under her ear. She felt a sharp pain as he bit her, but the feeling was quickly appeased as he licked and kissed the same stop.

She took his hands in her own and led them underneath her blue tank top to her bare stomach. He got the not so subtle hint and slowly let his hand glide up her front to her breasts where he was immediately denied access by her bra. He broke away from her neck to groan in frustration. He rested his forehead against hers as he lifted her tank top up over her head.

As soon as she as free of her shirt, she continued to kiss him while she laced her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly. He hungrily returned the kiss and bent his neck backwards slightly as he felt pressure on his scalp. This forced her body to press against his to continue kissing him. Feeling the itchy lace of her bra press against his bare chest reminded him of his original quest.

Rather than messing around with the snap in the back, he slid each of his index fingers into the sides of it and quickly pulled down, ripping the garment from her body. She looked down, surprised and looked back up to see his smug smile firmly in place.

"That was my favorite bra!" she exclaimed as she went in to kiss him again. But rather than kiss him, she bit down on his bottom lip.

"Ow," he feigned. "My turn." His voice sounded almost menacing as she eagerly awaited her punishment.

He placed his hand behind her now bare back and pulled her towards him so that her breasts were level with his face. He took just a moment to drink the site of her; she was bigger than her clothes revealed. Then he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on in while messaging the other with his right hand.

He looked up into her eyes and saw pure ecstasy in her eyes. A glint of mischievousness sparkled in his eye has bit down. She screamed out in a mixture of pain and surprise. He then licked the pain away while he messaged and pinched her other nipple between his knuckles. He felt her pelvis start to slowly grind on his own, making him start to rise to the occasion.

At the feel of his erection between her legs, she decided it was time for her to take control once again. She lifted his face with his chin to make him break away from his work on her chest. She kissed him once on his lips, then under his chin, and then trailed her lips down to his chest where she playfully bit his nipple in pay back before continuing down his torso.

She lifted her butt slightly to allow her hips to slide down his legs while still pressing her pelvis against him. Her lips came to rest at his jean line where she lightly sucked on him while her hands quickly undid his belt and zipper. He pushed his hips forward so that she could pull his jeans and boxers down.

As she did she the size of him and wondered how she would be able to let him in. But she was determined and started by gently kissing the inside of his leg, starting at the knee and working her way up to his thigh. The tease was killing him and she knew it. As she continued a game of suck and bite on his upper thigh, she messaged his balls with one of her hands. She felt him moan and completely relax at her touch.

She decided that she had teased him long enough and started to lick the tip of his erect d.ick in a circular motion, slowly taking in more of him with each rotation. She used her hand as an extension of her mouth and wrapped it around the base and started to bob her head up and down. Another groan of pleasure was followed by a "Oh god, Lois…"

She felt his hands in her hair and he started to help her with the process, controlling her speed, making her pump faster. At the same time he moved his hips up and down in correspondence with her movement.

Without breaking pace, she looked up and locked eyes with his. It was a small trick that she knew to make he feel even more dirty, as if he was just caught peeking. She stopped her movement and slowly took her lips away form his tip. He looked at her in question. He wasn't done yet, why did she stop?

She licked her lips and went down again, this time taking all of him into her mouth. He threw his head back and collapsed against the back of the couch. She smirked inwardly at her power to give him the utmost pleasure. She pumped faster and faster while she slip her hands around his hip and grabbed his ass, messaging it harder and harder.

"Lois," he pleaded. She knew he was about to blow, but she wanted this to last longer. So, she drew her mouth away and gently and slowly pulled down on his balls, allowing him to steady and contain himself. She stood up looking at him and licked her lips.

"You must think you pretty good, huh?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"Your expressions proved that," she said with a smirk.

"Well watch this," he said and he stood up, pulling her close to him. With one arm around her back he slid the other down to underneath her knees and lifted her into his arms. She loved that he was turning this into a game. It made it less stressful and more fun.

He knelt down and laid her out on the floor while he undid her belt buckle and pulled her jeans off her body. He kissed her stomach and massaged her boobs in his hands. He moved his lips up her body until they reached the destination her mouth. He kissed her passionately as if he was thanking her for the blow job he had just received. But her thanks had yet to come.

With one hand on the floor to support him, he trailed his other hand down her torso to her pink panties. _Funny_, he thought. _She doesn't seem like a pink type of girl!_ He allowed his hand to slide underneath and with his index and ring finger separated her lips and pushed his middle finger into her. She arched her back to give him a better angle.

He sucked on her neck as he moved his hand back and forth, snapping her panties. She glared at him, but her anger was immediately erased as she felt another finger join in. He brought her hands up to his head and pulled once more on his hair. She let go, though, when she felt his mouth start to move downwards. She knew where his destination was.

She moaned and arched her back further as she felt his tongue lick the inside of her thigh and slowly enter her wet opening. She tasted so sweet and he continued to message her warm inside with his tongue with he ran his finger over her cl.it.

The feeling was so intense that her back fell back down to the floor. She grabbed her boobs and messaged herself needed something to do with her hands. "Oh, Clark," she moaned.

He stopped for a moment to correct her. "Bizarro." He kissed her inner thigh an returned to his work.

She had no idea where this kinky side of Clark came from and though she though it was too odd….no, not odd…bizarre, for her taste, she indulged him. "Don't stop Bizarro."

His car pulled up in the driveway. With a bag of take out in his hands, Clark stepped out of his truck and headed for the front door. He suddenly heard what sounded like a yell come from his barn. He set down the bag on the porch swing and headed off to investigate.

The site that met his eyes when he reached his loft knocked the wind right out of him. All he wanted to do was scream, but all words were lost in his throat. Finally he swallowed and in a disgusted tone yelled, "Lois!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the replies. I'm glad that you guys liked my weird story so far. Just a heads up, this is where a lot of the AU comes out; characters acting very out of character. Enjoy!

A piercing scream left her throat as she saw who had yelled her name. It was all she could do. She looked down to the face that was looking back up at her from in between her legs, an evil glint in his eye. She didn't even need to ask who the real Clark was. It was perfectly clear and suddenly made a world of sense to her.

But if the guy standing at the top of the stairs (who looked like he wanted to commit suicide) was Clark, then who the hell was she with?

Bizarro lifted himself up on his hand and knees and placed himself just above her face. "I told you I wasn't Clark." She wanted nothing more than to punch that smile right off his face.

Clark, who was still frozen at the top of the stair, suddenly woke up and yelled out to the phantom, "Get away from her!"

While Bizarro was momentarily distracted, Lois used this opportunity to slap him across the face (since her position wouldn't allow a proper punch). She immediately regretted her action, though, as it felt like her just slapped a concrete wall. It had no effect on him at all, except to piss him off. He stood up with his arm around her waist, dragging her up with him.

Clark too a step forward, but seeing how this suddenly became a hostage situation, he stopped.

"Come to join the fun I see," Bizarro taunted.

Clark looked at the scene before him. It took him long enough to realize it, but Chloe was right; he did have feelings for her cousin, and he would be damned if she was taken away from him before he could even admit it to her. He looked into her eyes (forcing himself not to look anywhere else) and what he saw made his heart swell. She didn't reveal any sort of fear (not that she was unafraid, he could hear that in her heartbeat) but rather she showed anger at being tricked. He had always admired how she would never unravel, even in face of danger.

"What are you doing?" he asked. It was a dumb question, he had seen perfectly well what they were doing, but he didn't know what else to say. Lois picked up in the hint of protectiveness in his voice and started to feel a little more confident about the situation.

"What you never had the balls to do," Bizarro answered. Lois looked up into the face of her captor trying to understand him better. He leaned down, not taking his eyes off of Clark, and whispered into her ear, "I have all of his memories, and there are so many with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually wanted this for himself."

Clark heard this and knew that the phantom was just trying to provoke him. "Leave her alone," he warned as he stepped closer.

Bizarro just smiled. "No, I don't think so. Actually, I have a better idea. Rather than waste my time and energy into defeating you, why don't you join me. I could help you become who you're meant to be. Help you become stronger and actually take what you want. With me you wouldn't have to hide away up here, allowing these humans to just walk all over you."

Clark didn't know how to answer. He knew his answer was an adamant no, but he didn't want to start any more trouble…especially with Lois still in his arms. Instead he just glared at Bizarro, prompting him to continue while he tried to devise a plan.

"In fact, you can start now," he continued. "Lois and I were just getting started. Why don't you join us?"

Lois didn't know what to make of this. The day had started oddly enough by her daydreaming about a certain farm boy which escalated to an innocent, one night of fun with him, which now resulted in a proposed threesome with him and his…his clone?! For the first time in her life, she was utterly speechless. She looked at Clark pleading him with her eyes to get her out of this.

He was suddenly scared. He didn't know what to do but didn't want to see Lois with that look in her eyes. He thought of the crystal, but that didn't work last time. He knew that Kryptonite affects the phantom differently. His only weakness is the sun, but it was only late evening.

He walked towards them slowly with a million thoughts going through his head. Bizarro softly laughed in a menacing tone and loosened his hold on Lois, placing his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms. She shivered at his touch. Her skin yearned for only man and at that moment, for the first time in her life, it was the one that walked up to stand right in front of her.

Bizarro took this moment to slowly kiss her neck, reveling in his control of the situation. Clark wanted to tell Lois that everything would be ok, but he didn't want to make the phantom suspect anything. _Not that there's anything to suspect yet. I'm just playing along right now_, Clark thought to himself. So instead of saying anything, he took the opportunity of Bizarro's distraction to put a hand to her face, and give her a reassuring nod and a quick wink.

Usually Lois would immediately swat his hand away, but she reminded herself that for right now, he was her savior. Lois didn't need his wink to feel more at ease. She could see hope in his eyes. He was going to take care of everything, he was going to save her; she had to admit that he always did.

Bizarro looked up and said to Lois in a low tone, "Take off his shirt."

She gave him an incredulous look and said, "You can't possibly be _that_ bizarre!"

He chuckled a bit. "What, you think this turns me on? No. I just like to see him squirm in awkwardness. It's too easy. Do it." The last two words he whispered into her ear for emphasis.

She swallowed and gave a Clark a 'Sorry about this' type of look before doing as she was told. For just a brief second she was happy about her order as she laid eyes on his perfectly sculpted abs and chest. Even though she'll deny it anytime you ask her, she knew that as far as looks go, Clark was definitely her type; minus the flannel.

Clark flinched slightly as her hands slid down his bare chest, and it had nothing to do with her hands being cold. Their eyes locked on each other and he soon found that everything else had melted away, leaving only him and Lois. He leaned down and kissed her. At first he felt her start to pull back, but as he leaned forward she gave in, deepening the kiss, causing him to step closer so that they're bodies were touching.

Bizarro smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him. He didn't know why he found this situation so intriguing, but he definitely didn't want it to stop. He sucked on the back of her neck and reached his hands around to fondle her breasts. The sensation gave Lois a new found energy and she stood up on her tip toes to grab Clark's neck, pulling him into her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and with it messaged his own.

Clark suddenly forgot all thoughts of devising a plan to get them out of here. Instead, he just wanted to revel in it, to block out his nemesis for just a moment while he gave into feelings that he realized he had been holding in for a long time now.

He pushed him arm in between her and Bizarro to hold her around her waist as he hungrily sucked on her lower lip. Bizarro moved one of his hands down to in between her legs and forgetting the word 'gentle' completely, began to message her cl.it which caused her to break her kiss form Clark, throw her back into Bizarro's shoulder and moan in animalistic pleasure. Bizarro then captured her lips with his own.

Clark kissed her throat, his lips barely touching her skin. He kept kissing lower and lower until he reached her rose colored nipple and sucked on it, gently biting it making it harden. After it had hardened to its fullest, he would lick it smooth again and then started this process on her other nipple, pushing Bizarro's hand out of the way.

The contrast of Clark's gentleness with Bizarro's roughness was almost too much for her to handle. Clark's lips were so gentle with her sensitive areas while his fingertips that explored her stomach barely touched the surface, causing a greater sensation than if he had been outright groping her.

But at the same time, she felt the imposter's hand pump in and out her so fast and deliberate that her knees buckled. She realized then that she was only supported by the two men holding her arms. The three of them slowly knelt down to the ground and she felt her bare back touch the wooden floor. Clark was leaning over her, kissing her mouth and neck and occasionally nibbling on her ear. She ran her finger through his thick, dark hair as she felt his head closer to her body.

Bizarro, however, was going for the lower part of her body again. He was determined to it farther this time but wanted to make sure she was ready for it. She arched her back and let out a loud sigh of pleaser as she once again felt his warm tongue enter her, immediately making her go wet again. _God, he's good at that!_ She thought.

Clark looked up at her knowing that it wasn't him that made her moan. He looked down to see the phantom at her again. A sudden stab of jealous hit him but quickly subsided as he saw a small movement in the shadows of the background followed by a gleam of two, small red lights.

Clark smiled and turned his attention back to Lois. She looked into the blue of his eyes, her chest heaving up and down as she panted for breath. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

Thinking that this was his way of being kinky, she obeyed Clark without any resistance. But rather than feeling his lips on her or any part of her body for that matter, she felt a streak on hot rush over top of her body and the weight that Bizarro was putting on the lower half of her body suddenly disappear, which caused her to let out a yelp of surprise and try to sit up, only to be forced back down by Clark's hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to that the clone had flown across the room and had what appeared to be a singed chest.

She looked up into Clark's face wanting to ask what the hell just happened. He stood up, brining her up with him and pushed her over to the couch where she fell in a sitting position. She was just about to protest when she saw another figure emerge from the shadows at the far wall.

He was tall, dark, bald, and had an angry expression planted firmly on his face. His sudden appearance caused her to let out a short scream. She had no idea that anyone else was present. "What's going on here, Smallville? Who do you think you are that you can push me around like this? Who or what the hell are you?" she said indicating Bizarro. "And where did you come from?" she yelled as she turned her attention to the Martian Manhunter. "Are you some sort of perv? How long have you been there?!" She couldn't stop yelling. Perhaps it was her nerves at the scene unfolding before her. Maybe it was frustration at not being able to finish what she was doing.

Suddenly, she became fully aware at how exposed she was. She quickly grabbed her jeans and tank top and hastily threw them on while she saw a fight break out between the two Clarks.

"I thought he was taken care of!" Clark yelled to the Manhunter as he blocked a few punches that came his way.

"You'll never get rid of me!" the phantom laughed.

A sudden burst of adrenaline and anger caused Clark to grab Bizarro by the throat and hold him against the wall. "I highly doubt that," he said through clinched teeth as his clone struggled to break free. "But in case that's true, for future reference, stay away from my girl!"

With the last two words he said he pulled Bizarro away from the wall, only to slam his head against it again. Bizarro lifted his arms and brought them down at full sped, breaking Clark's grip on him. He wasted no time in landing a punch squarely on Clark's left cheek, causing the farm boy to be thrown into the couch.

Lois yelped again as she saw Clark fly towards her. She dodged out of the way just in time, sliding across the wooden floor. Bizarro saw her and smiled a wicked grin and to her horror, started to walk in Clark's direction. She yelled out a warning to the nearly unconscious Clark but just before Bizarro could have done whatever it was he planned to do, a huge bright light emanated through the loft.

The brilliancy of it caused Lois to shield her eyes with her hand. She heard a scream illicit from Bizarro and his outlined form fall to his knees.

Clark stood up and squinted his eyes to see what was going on. Martian Manhunter had two bright light fixtures in his hands. _UV lights_, Clark had thought. _How Clever!_

Clark walked over to his friend and took the lights from his hand. "Thank you for coming back," he said.

The Manhunter smiled with a slight nod. "Yes. Now it is time to finish what I had started." With that, he walked over to the unconscious form of Bizarro, hoisted him over his shoulder and walked to open window.

"This time make sure he gets there," Clark teased. He knew that it would be hard not to since the phantom wasn't even awake and aware at what was going on.

With another nod, the Martian flew off through the open window, leaving a red streak across the sky as he went. For a few moments Clark just watched him disappear, grateful that this was finally over.

Suddenly he remembered that Lois was still there. He turned off the lights and quickly ran to her side where she was still sitting on the floor, propped up on her elbow.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She sat up to look at him. "What just happened? Who were they?"

"It's a long story. The clone was something not exactly from around. But the important thing is that he's gone now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What about the guy with the lights?"

Clark didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give too much away that led her to asking more questions. Instead he just shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure."

Lois didn't believe him for one second. She knew him well enough to know when he was lying. But seeing as how she was still just trying to catch her breath, she decided to wait until later to bug him more about it.

He helped her to her feet and looked around for his shirt. Spotting it on the floor not too far from them he picked it up and pulled it over his head.

Lois watched him do this and like a lost forgotten dream, the events of what has transpired before the fight came flooding back into her mind. "What exactly happened here?" she asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer, hoping that it was just some awful…wonderful…dream.

"Didn't we just kind of go through that?" he asked looking at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Not that. You know what I'm talking about." She raised an eyebrow at him.

He lowered his gaze to stare at the cracks in the floor and mumble an "I-unno" that was just barely audible.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You called me 'your girl'" she said with a smirk.

"I was just caught up in the moment is all. It was nothing."

She wasn't buying it. "But the way you kissed me; you feel something, don't you?"

He looked up to meet her gaze and was instantly mesmerized by the honey-brown hue of her eyes. He noted that there were also small flecks of gold in them. He swallowed hard before saying, "I…I'm not sure. When Chloe suggested I did, I thought it was nothing to dwell on; a feeling that would pass. But then seeing you in danger-"

"In case you haven't noticed, I tend to always be in danger," Lois cut him off. She smiled at him and continued, "Look, your protectiveness was cute. I'm definitely not used that. But next time you call me 'your girl' I'll have to kick your ass."

She turned and started to walk away. He smiled at her retreating form. He always loved how their banter could chase away any awkwardness between them. He something special they shared; something he didn't have with anyone else.

He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head when suddenly a thought popped into his head. "You were gonna have sex with me!" he burst out.

She had just stepped in the first step when she heard him say that. She spun around and stared at him intently, daring him to go on.

"You didn't know that that wasn't me," he said accusingly as he walked over to her. "You thought you were going to have sex with _me_!"

She didn't like where this conversation was going. She stepped back up off the stairs and glared at him, thinking about how to retort. "Yeah…well…_You_ were gonna have sex with _me_!" she poked him with her index finger as she said the word 'you' then crossed her arms in defiance. Then her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought of something else. "While Mr. Bizarro was there." Her voice almost sounded disgusted.

"Mr. Bizarro?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what he wanted me to call him. Bizarro. But don't change the subject. What the hell just happened?!" she yelled.

Clark let out a heavy sigh. "God, I don't know. You're right, I was enjoying kissing you. But when I kissed you it was like everything else went away, including him. I just didn't want to have to think about." He laughed softly then as he said, "I guess it was a good thing we didn't get to continue. That could have gotten beyond creepy!"

"I dunno about that," she said with a sly grin. "I thought it was kind of hot." She looked into his eyes, suddenly very aware that her feelings, her cravings hadn't disappeared completely and in that moment they all came rushing back her, making her want to do nothing more than ravage his body.

He noticed the change in her expression and realized that he, too, felt the same way. He didn't know how to describe it. Usually he was one to take things slow…_very_ slow. But with Lois, it seemed as though normal rules just didn't matter. She made him lose all control over his cravings. But before he advanced, he had to be sure…

"So I take it that it wouldn't be too hot with just me."

She got the hint. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, so instead of answering him with words she flung herself onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, hips pushing into his, and lips pressed firmly against his. It wasn't until she felt a poke in between her legs that she knew she did the right thing!

A/N: Ok, I know that my fight scene was lame. I'm not even sure if UV lights would have any effect on Bizarro, but I'm not the best at writing out fights. And since this is a smut, short story, I'm sure that most of you would have rathered I get that over with quickly to get back to 'good stuff'!


	6. Chapter 6

Their kiss deepened and Clark could feel her fingers intertwine in his hair. After reveling in the taste of her for just a moment longer, he broke away. Panting he said, "What are we doing?"

Lois thought a moment while catching her breath. "Look, you got me a riled up…Ok, maybe it wasn't _you_, but I thought it was you. Anyway, you can't just make-out with me like that and then do nothing about it." When she saw his eyebrows scrunch together in thought, she knew he was over analyzing this decided to tempt him before he came up with an answer they'd both regret.

"Are you seriously going make me resort to masturbating in my tub all alone tonight?" She had that sly smile on her face that made her statement seem more like a dare than anything else. This was why he liked her so much. Nothing could be awkward between them because she always turned it into a game.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" he said with a soft chuckle, and with that he picked her up with one arm around her waist and slung her over his shoulder and began to walk down the stairs.

"Put me down you big buffoon!" she immediately started yelling. He just grinned at her annoyance and walked to the house.

"I can walk without your help. This is so undignified!" She continued to rant on, all the way up to his room.

When they reached Clark's bedroom, he threw her over his shoulder causing her to land face up on his bed. She let out a squeal of excitement, not expecting that at all and smiled up to him. He was about to say something, but she sat up and placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't ruin it, Smallville."

He smiled a little and opened his mouth and began sucking on her finger, wrapping his tongue around it. She opened her mouth involuntarily, staring at what he was doing. She definitely liked this more playful side of him. She leaned in and replaced her finger with her mouth, letting him wrap his tongue around her own instead.

Simultaneously, they took off the other's shirt; breaking their kiss just enough to let the garments pass over theirs heads before hungrily returning to it. She could feel his hands grab her hips and start to message her sides. She leaned back, pulling him onto the bed with her.

As he was on his hands and knees on the bed, leaning over, she started trail her kisses down his chest to his stomach where sucked and nipped playfully at his abs while undoing his belt. Once she freed him of his jeans, she used a ground fighting move she learned on a military base as a kid and flipped him over so that she was now on top.

He let out a laugh that dangerously sounded like a giggle as she whipped him around. He took a moment to drink in the site of her sitting on the edge of his bed, sitting in between his legs. Her hair was ruffled and lay over her exposed breasts that he could see faint, red welts on from where he had sucked on them earlier. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to regain her breath.

He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer to him to continue their passionate kissing. She pushed her bare chest into his, feeling him almost shiver as her breasts touched his skin. She felt his hands run down her back and around her waist and try to undo her jeans button and zipper. She lifted her hips slightly to make the task a bit easier for him.

Soon the only thing between them was the thin material of his boxers, but that didn't seem to be enough because Lois could already feel his eagerness poking into her hip. She lowered her lips to nibble on his neck so that she could lower her hands and remove the annoying material.

He lifted her head by her chin to look her in the eyes. "Lois," he breathed with a hint of worry in his expression.

She knew exactly what was on his mind. _Ever the boy scout_, she mused. She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'm on the pill. It'll be ok just this once."

She pulled back to bring her eyes to his again. She loved how their color could change between blue and green. "I don't want to hurt you," he said in a low tone.

She arched an eyebrow at his comment. "Please Smallville, it's me. I'm not as fragile as what you're used to."

At this, he smiled his goofy grin. She was right. If anyone could handle him with his powers, it was Lois Lane. With a hand around her neck, he brought her lips back to his. He couldn't help it. He loved kissing her. Ever since their accidental kiss while he was Green Arrow, he had secretly wanted to do it again. He would be happy with lying here all night kissing her…but he was even more pleased with what she had in mind.

With her arms hooked around his neck, Lois sat up, bringing him up with her. She put her knees on either side of his hips to steady herself as she lifted her pelvis up slightly and lowered back down onto his erection.

A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she felt him inside of her, surprised by his size. She looked him in the eye again and instead of worry she saw hunger. She leaned in to kiss him again as she started to move up and down on him. But neither of them was able to hold their lips together as each one was eliciting sighs and moans and heavy breathing.

She felt him take up almost every part of her, hitting her in all the right spots. He guided her along with his hands on her lower hips. Faster and faster she moved causing him to bite her lower lip and squeeze her butt, trying release some tension. She reached her hands into his thick hair and pulled on it, causing his head to fall back as he let out another moan.

He followed the downward movement towards the bed and let them fall back, her hair falling over and around his face. He breathed in and the floral scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils bringing every sense into their sensual act. Trying to find a better position, Lois let go of his hair and sat up, giving him the best view of her body; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She felt her climax reach so she pumped even faster, her nails digging into his chest. He felt that she was almost there, so he decided to help her along by fondling her nipples, making them go hard instantly and them messaging them flat again. She arched her back, her head falling back as her hair whipped over her shoulders. She let out a scream as she finally reached her peak.

She lowered her gaze to capture his own and felt his hands glide down her torso and arms to grab hold of her hands. She knew that he wasn't finished yet and decided to return the favor. She released one hand from his grasp and reached around her body to fondle his balls between her fingers.

Not expecting this move, his eyes widened and he grabbed her waist; probably a bit harder than he had intended. He thrust his hips into hers, synchronizing himself with her movements. She let go of him and gently dragged her nails down the front of his torso and stopped to rest on his shoulders to support herself.

Suddenly she felt him go off and heard him intake a sharp breath. Afterwards, neither of them moved. They just stared into each other's eyes, taking in the moment and trying to regain their breath. Then, she lifted herself up and off of him and collapsed onto his chest where she rested her head in the crook of his neck, gently kissing his throat.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back on her forehead.

"So?" she asked, still slightly out of breath. "Highlight of your life, right?"

_She has no idea_, he thought to himself. "I dunno. You were pretty loud," he teased.

She looked up to see if he was serious, but when she saw a smirk on his face she just punched him shoulder. He gave a short hug then let go of her to grab a blanket off the floor to cover them with.

Lois could only think about how good it felt to be in his arms and snuggled a bit closer. Clark wrapped his arms around her again and smiled to himself. Finally he could experience a love that didn't have to complicate itself every few minutes.

Just as they were about to drift off to sleep, he heard Lois whisper, "We are definitely gonna have to do that again…"

And so ends my very first smut fanfic. Thank you for reading it and I'm glad that you enjoyed it! It wasn't meant t be anything great or epic, just fun. So if you were entertained, then hooray! I did my job! hehe


End file.
